In an existing manufacturing process of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), a sealant is usually coated at the periphery of a color filter substrate and/or an array substrate so as to adhere the color filter substrate and the array substrate, thus a display panel is formed. Here, the sealant functions for adhesion, as well as supporting a cell gap at the periphery of the display panel. However, in practice, for consideration of the ultraviolet (UV) light transmittance during curing the sealant by UV light, it is required that a certain space has to be left for wiring of the display panel at the peripheral, but the sealant itself is relatively wide and unable to be narrowed, resulting in that the prior art can not fabricate a display panel with an ultra-narrow frame.
Moreover, with regard to the existing sealant process, the sealant is easy to be fractured and aggregated during a sealant-coating process, resulting in bubbles in the display panel, as well as the uneven gap at the periphery of the display panel, causing the display panel whitish and other defects. In addition, during cell-assembling and sealant-curing processes, due to non-completely cured sealant, it will lead to pollution to liquid crystal and alignment deviation of a color filter substrate and an array substrate while using a robotic arm to pick and place the two substrates, thus easily leading to the abnormal display and light leakage and other defects.